legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
' ' Twilight Sparkle is a main character and deuteragonist of The Grand Summer Season Trek ''where she and her friend/ surrogate brother Spike will join the protagonists against the fight on against Vilgax, Porky, her old foe Discord and other enemies. She continued since then. Twilight has been compared by some to Maka from ''Soul Eater. She also returned to help against Iron Queen and her Syndicate. She is returning for a third time to help Bender, Skipper and Heloise against Discord. She alongside Lizbeth the female deuteragonist to Heloise and Isabella being the main female protagonists of the B Team. Greatest Strength: She is VERY skilled at magic. She could be the best, if only she could learn control and/or skill (this is eventually solved) Greatest Weakness: Her obsessive compulsive disorder has caused some problems (mainly in Lesson Zero) Best Friends: Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Bender, Skipper, Cole Macgrath (InFAMOUS/InFAMOUS 2), Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Sly Cooper, Huey Freeman, Sora, Lloyd Irving, Sheena Fujibayashi, Jimmy Neutron, Delsin Rowe (InFAMOUS: Second Son), Agent Washington, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Gohan, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Starlight(her apprentice), Drake, Luna, Shane, Logan, Jack Skellington, Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Ruby Rose (RWBY), Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna Worst Enemies: Discord (formerly), Sunset Shimmer (formerly), Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, Lady Van Tassel, Starlight Glimmer (formerly), Her theme The B Team Storyline Twilight is a main character and deuteragonist of the B Team storyline where she and her friend surrogate brother Spike join the protagonists in The Grand Summer Season Trek against the fight on against Vilgax, Porky, her old foe Discord and other enemies. She continued since then. Twilight has been compared by some to Maka from Soul Eater. She also returned to help against Iron Queen and her Syndicate. She is returning for a third time to help Bender, Skipper and Heloise against Discord. She, alongside Lizbeth the female deuteragonist to Heloise and Isabella being the main female protagonists of the B Team. One day in Ponyville, all her friends disappeared for some reason and Twilight was confused to what happened so she goes looking for help she learns that Discord was doing it. Determined she goes to seek help and she gets it from Bender, Skipper and Heloise. The Grand Summer Season Trek Twilight shows up in part 2 and helps Bender, Skipper and Heloise against Super Zeroes in a fight. She introduces herself to the three and tells that Celestia sent her to Isle Defino to find help and she did in them and Finn, Django, Jorgen, Ice King, Marceline and King Julian. With her new friends they must set their course to Ponyville to learn what's going on from Celestia. Twilight also learns her brother is involved too which just encourages her further to do her duty. She proves to be a valuable alley to the cause with her book smarts, magic and logic placing as a fifth in command alongside King Julian to Bender. Twilight seems to like being with Bender, Skipper and Heloise mostly for some reason. Twilight and her three good friends are among the many who go around Fire Grotto and end up saving Finn from Flame Princess. Twilight helps her friends through their adventure and shows a inventive side when she invents something with Bender, Skipper, Mandark and Heloise's help which gets them sucked into a wormhole and they land in a ghost town which surprisingly wasn't Julian's fault. Twilight then plays a hand in making sure Brick and Butch are brought to Bender and co alongside Sagat, Jorgen and Django Twilight`s true origin is revealed as she was orphaned by Veger who murdered her family before Shining Armor took her in as a sister and then Veger gloated about it angering her and her friends. Of course she was amused at how Bender gave Veger comeuppance. She shows an aggressive side when she thinks Falco wants them for Vilgax so she and Mandark work to get them. Eventually they settle out the differences as Falco and Ahsoka join the team and then she helps Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Profion and the P Team save Finn and Sari. She and her friends confront Discord after he betrays Vilgax and Discord reveals what he did to her friends and she with Rainbow goes after Discord he takes both of them out, But Bender, Skipper and Heloise stop Discord and then the entire mane cast with them and Profion defeat Discord and seal him back in his statue Twilight later meets Huey Freeman & Riley Freeman During the events and Promise them that they will meet again next time Totally Mobian Spies Twilight reunites with her friends and sister in law while relaxing on vacation. Then she joins Bender again for Totally Mobian Spies but this time with her 5 best friends in the whole Ponyverse who join the B Team, too. Twilight then meets Bender's old friends Lizbeth, Edd, Pinky, Brain and The V Team members Eddy, Fiona, Lara Su, Lien Da and Wave, Twilight also is surprised that Q successfully got Lizbeth's plan passed from the Continuum due to her not knowing if she could trust him. It's revealed that Twilight has managed to learn all of Pete's magics and can turn them on them do to their stupid persistence, She uses this on Magic Man while assisting Bender, Finn, Skipper and Heloise with a revenge plan. Twilight told her foal sitter Cadance about what happened to her brother, Twilight decides to get her when things go bad with Eddy. Twilight also insures Bender and Skipper become Captain and Vice Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard and by doing having them as the captain's she hope's this will honor the memory of her brother.. She show Mabel Pines around after they arrive so Dipper can explain all he knows to the three heads of the organization. She helps her friends to the end and also works with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Phineas and Isabella on their secret candy project. The reveal is that it's explosive candy that they are working on although she is less certain than Pinkie Pie. Twilight being like loving of studying and books accompanies Bender to the hall where she reads out the prophecy of the Descendant with the help of Profion who knows the language well. Twilight then participates in the racing games although she has hooves for hands and doesn't know a thing about driving. She and most of her friends are encountered by Changelings and they all fight but like many she is kidnapped by Chrysalis but she gets saved and she is happy that Magic Man got to be killed. Twilight then helps her friends with the antidote Pericles is working on to save themselves a city. Later that night Twilight wonders what Pericles meant when he told the girls his warning and Pericles doesn't know how to answer her. Twilight before they all go out easily guess the 2 most obvious match-ups. Twilight and her friends then save the Cutie Mark Crusaders from Ghestsis as he planned to kill them. After the adventure, Twilight meets Jimmy Neutron and goes with Bender and the other to help Bubblegum and bring her back to normal. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Twilight's back and she is once again going to be dealing with Discord again. But this time she must also deal with Sigma and his forces too. Twilight is going to be one of the main heroes and characters in the side of the story she's in. Her issue will come from becoming a princess of Equestria. Twilight learns of Discord's upcoming attack and she meets the Princess and reunites with Bender, Skipper, Finn and Heloise. They learn to their horror that Discord sealed off the use of magic in the castle, this is when Discord shows himself to the others. Twilight points out she is never happy to see Discord, and Discord shrugs it saying he makes their lives more excited. Afterwards she decides to get the others while the other four think what to do. Twilight gets her B Team friends for Bender and informs those who don't know about Discord about him Twilight gathers the rest and then helps the main three decide their choices, she decides her friends but Skipper states that Discord is very savvy and would anticipate this. Bender also points out that in a show like that, violence is something people want to avoid in their universe so taking them all would be a suicidal move. Heloise disagrees with them but sees why the duo are thinking this. Twilight then calls up Knuckles but gets Kera so she and Heloise learn of Bender and Skipper's interactions with the Disney Angels and Twilight makes friends with the young Cortaia Twilight then helps her friends against the forces of evil and getting the first ring.By the looks of it Twilight and her friends are returning to the Grotto for mission #2. Twilight then meets AVGN with her friends and wonders what her friends are scheming. Twilight then helps Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Hellboy, Hiccup, Astrid and Obi-Wan defend the ground to give Nerd a chance in. Twilight afterwards tell her wondering friends about her idolization of Celestia. She also learns of Mildew showing up in Berk to get Spike. Twilight then is separated from her male friends and she helps her friends find them with success. She leads her friends against the villains and goes with Bender, Skipper and Heloise again to stop Discord. Legends of Light and Darkness Twilight returns to help Bender defeat Hazama and she brings Discord who realized his victory and goal is hollow. With Twilight and Discord helping the heroes they might save the universe yet. Twilight is the only one besides Collette, Bender, Skipper and even Discord who knows that Patch is planning to bring Aang back from the dead. She tells him in concern that she hopes he knows what he's doing. Twilight helps Bender and co fight Hazama to save the universe. Twilight when Hazama sets it off Olympicus' fall she has Flash help them out of the situations. Twilight then helps the heroes with Axl and Alie's wedding and expresses confident that Axel is alive though he's really not. Twilight is surprised to see Celestia there with them and Discord came to change. Twilight, afterwards decide to go home agreeing with Slade. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Twilight returns again and returns to her main hero status. She joins back with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas and Isabella and enters a full adventure with Slade and Anti Cosmo after meeting them after The Grand Summer Season Trek and working with them at the end of Legends of Light and Darkness. Twilight also works with Discord again like she did back then and seems not to be trusted by The Digimon Blue due to Lord of Darkness's scheming. Twilight and Picard were contacted by Saul who got the others to Bender and the other six while escaping Soran and Shinzon. She compliments Heloise's deager for it's good use and fixes it on Gohan who it works better than expected. Twilight also ran into Death the Kid too who was dragged in and tells Kid that it is hard to believe that Discord is siding with them. She and Picard pilot the Hover Bus to The Islands of Adventure. She asks Isabella about the experience in the last part and thinks it's related to Disney magic though Heloise and Bender shoot it down. After meeting Dr.Strange, With Anti Cosmo, Bender, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Picard, Jack and Suede she finds out Blue and The Alpha Team are here too and notices Blue distrusts her. When Blue calls them on bringing Discord in, she ensures him that it was hard to bring him themselves. When the news reaches Magneto and Protoman, she confesses that they brought Discord here. She meets the Multi-Universal Resistance and when the news of Dib's death is brought up she tells Batman that it was Discord who indirectly did . it. She decides to investigate the island they're on and she decides to use her wings to get to the intersection where everyone splits up before getting Discord to show himself. Twilight goes with Kid and plans a strategy to stop the Children of BlackGarurumon from getting more resources with Kid and Makoto who want to stop the train. Twilight stops the train with her magic giving the others time to find the wolf and catch it, she also finds the tablet when going in the train with Makoto and Stacy. With the mission a success, she decides to head back to base where they put the pieces together and learn more about what's going on before seeing Gold in his pawnshop. Twilight and the team head off to the Magic Isles where both teams are there and when she talks with Skipper, she tells him that she could use magic to bring Dib back. She is also being set up to be discredited as Jaeris and Zhuge find out.When Gohan and Isabella explain what they think, regarding Chronos, Twilight think why on them would they do where they are so many others in the world. Twilight and the others begin heading to the forest with her giving the other weapons, she tells them to follow her lead which Anna doesn't nearly do when she thinks Isabella isn't listening and when Liz fires a gun in the air. They reach a train which they soon have to get off due to Rasputin's demons. Heloise and Twilight taking advantage of Katz and Niju's capture break into the magic castle where they fight many flying monkeys before reaching the wizards. They first find the witches in a robot version of BlackGarurumon and then the four. Twilight arrives with the others in time for Suede and Jack to call House. Twilight, seeing Zhuge frozen, asks one for him too...though Gold is confident he will thaw out. Twilight, after hearing of the mutation, decides to help her friends regarding this Jesse character. With the others, she reads books on Supernatural causes such as werewolves and she comes around a book on the history of a town called WhiteChapel. Twilight reads it and then Skipper helps her out with Black Town and Horace Black regarding their followers. They learn that Horace Black is Jesse, the very person they encountered earlier. When the SOPA agents arrive to arrest Jaeris, they escape though and meet up with Kratos. Twilight and her friends make their way to the next island where their main attraction is a so called abandoned amusement park where they meet Crugger and she brings up the ancient treasures. Twilight and the crew get breathalyzers which Discord assumes came from Gold or Isabella and that Discord finds scary that he doesn't make sense yet what he said did. Discord and Twilight also smell something odd in blood as they realize it's Gohan who states that they wanted to prove something about his kind of blood in that he put in a syringe and gave someone a shot. I wanted to see how it works on a human without supernatural powers. Twilight helps Kid, Makoto, Discord and Heloise in getting out the info from Pretorius before having to deal with Myers. After the plan is put in place, Twilight goes with Bender, Skipper, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Gohan, Sora, Casper, Wendy, Discord and Mr.Gold to a different graveyard which has a purpose to the pieces of their treasure while Bender and Skipper are trying to discuss who to bring back from the dead with the star they can access with the pieces and going to find more of the cure. Gohan and Twilight also don't bring Anna as she should go with the others on their quest. Twilight and the crew are joined by Buffy who helps them get to the castle and they learn the truth of the act. Where Twilight is not surprised that Discord was watching porn. Twilight leaves there and ends up getting directions from Jesse though the heroes can't really trust him. Twilight and crew go investigate their castle and get into a trap by the Children of BlackGarurumon.Twilight and the others escape from jail and watch as Bender with Discord systemically eliminated much of BlackGarurumon's group with poisoned tequila. Twilight is mapping out a route with Heloise to get the team over to the Sinister of Evil Lair when they get back. Twilight, Kid, Buffy, Yasha, Zhuge, Jaeris and Connor tag with Bender and Strange and give them a way open to get Mister Sinister while they save Anna and end up dealing with Cora who tries to kill Anna.Twilight joins the team in going to Neverland as Rose has to inform them of what's ahead and they get caught by Pan who knows of Lizbeth and Boomer though thanks to Discord and Isabella they are saved. Twilight and her friends arrive in the Courage Kingdom and they open up a interrogation on Captain Hook. Twilight also gives Hook a threat in that he would be dead guy of the year regarding him pulling one on Mr.Gold by having Belle lose her memories when he shot her. Twilight and the crew arrive at the pyramids where BlackGarurumon's allies try and seal them there forever, they end up meeting zombies due to smelling them and due to Jean's visions giving the heroes guidance to the Lucifricator which is something they are after they join forces. Twilight checks in the hospital with the others and her with House try and find a way to restore the memory of Belle. Twilight joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Mr.Gold senses some kind of magic and gets Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Gohan, Twilight, Castiel, Casper, Kid and Makoto over there and tells them it's resurrection magic which does bring people back temporarily but the price is the come back wrong and/or lose their memories and they must be recovered. As they all discuss Peter Pan enters the room and toys with them in that he will find Maka, Lizbeth, Boomer, Knuckles and Crona take them to Neverland and torture them until they arrive and then kill them in front of them. That can be anywhere, with the waters of Neverland all over, Pan can be all powerful anywhere, Bender calls Pan on not doing it immediately who admits he's just fucking with them while insulting and taunting Mr.Gold. Twilight arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her after Skipper, Heloise, Bender, Suede and Jesse were attacked by Jack Whiteists. Gold and Discord find a mystical candle which they deliver to Frida, Colress and Qui-Gon to use to get an upper hand on Pan which takes out Maxmillian. Twilight works with Heloise and her friends to stop the Lard Lad statue and she stops it with the others before returning to Bender and Skipper. Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Gohan, Sora, Connor, Twilight Discord, Dixie, Bart, Gonner, Stardash and Colonel Star and Stripes all go wondering in their cavern. With a ocarina in hands which they need to use to open their door and find out the chosen one regarding the Niburu which Isabella plays to the tune of the Lugia Song. Twilight helps in killing Sunset and then works to help her friends in stopping BlackGarurumon and the Niburu. Blackpool Twilight and Discord join up with Black Star with Alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Gohan, Jesu Otaku, Makoto, Princess Anna, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Mr. Gold to help them fight Haytham Kenway and the Templar Order Future Warfare Twilight with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phienas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Baue, Gohan, Jimmy Neutron, Jorgen Von Strangle, Stardash, and Sora end up returning once more to their usual stuff after a night watching the last starry night before Winter and they get some kind of message from the future where they and Slade's Ensemble take a trip to the future to prevent that said future for them when they actually get to it. TGTTA 2 Twilight Sparkle went missing in Time much like Heloise and Jack and one of the missions of Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella and the team is to find the three of them. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Twilight received word from Princess Celestia, who had a vision of Unicron. Twilight and her friends were sent to join up with Angewomon. InFAMOUS 1 & 2 (Crossover Style) Twilight, Spike and The Girls will appear in this event along with Jimmy and his Friends, Spongebob, Patrick, Timmy, Danny, Naruto,Lloyd , Sheena, Huey, Riley, Sonic and his friends, Mario, Luigi, Spyro, Cynder & Sly Cooper. InFAMOUS: The Three Heroes (From Nothing To Something) Twilight will see Jimmy again in the event, with newcomer, Delsin Rowe! Fire Rebellion Storyline In this story Twilight is a member of the Order of the Just by default. She is the field handler to Agent Washington. New Team Ironhide/Mervamon and Ponydramon Twilight Sparkle is a member of Team Ironhide. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Twilight Sparkle came to the Protectors and their friends and taught them about summoning magic. She also told David, Abigail and Olivia how they could find their true powers. Physical Appearance Twilight is a female unicorn pony with violet eyes, a sapphire blue, violet and rose mane with a lavender coat. She is highly adorable in appearance with her big eyes, social awkwardness and tendency to be excited. She will also gain a set of wings when she is crowned an alicorn princess. Personality Twilight is rather uncomfortable with social background and was more devoted to her studies than making friends with the mane cast, she is a librarian who likes to learn and occasionally needs to reminded on how important friendship is. She is often quick to anger when things don't go her way and can be extremely anxious and hyperactive at times like when she has nothing on friendship to write to her mentor the princess of her home world. Like stated before she is devoted to studies, she over relies on books and they usually don't make things right, but not always. Twilight has also shown skepticism towards theories as par her character she is dismissive, cynical and sarcastic even when it's proven she is wrong because it's illogical. Nevertheless she is a nice girl and cares about her friends and has gone out of her way to help her mane friends when they have problems. Twilight is also very skilled at magic and organization and is quite tough. Twilight also desires to fit in with others because she's the new pony in her vile. Twilight is very dorky but rather cute because of it especially when she get excited. Twilight, while sane, she is probably the most notable case of a pony going completely insane as Lesson Zero showed us. She also is very sensitive and issues considering her friendless background and the fact her brother was her only real friend and when she moved to Ponyville she lost contact with him. Trivia She is the first My Little Pony character to debut in the series. Twilight is the most prominent MLP character with Discord as the second most. She, Discord, Spike and Shining Armor were characters in their debut, then Twilight appeared with her 5 friends and Cadance and then facing Discord again. Twilight then helps appears in LOLAD to help in the final battle alongside Discord and then In LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour, she and Discord both act as main characters and help out against BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister She is potentially the most powerful pony/unicorn there is if she could only control her use of magic. With Bender and her friends' help she's coming closer Twilight is one of the only seven characters to appear in every story in a series after her debut alongside Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Discord. She, Bubbles, Timmy Turner, 11 year old Ben Tennyson, Sari Sumdac and Raven have the same voice actor. Relationships Princess Celestia Celestia is her mentor and teacher, in Twilight's words, she is Celestia's most faithful student and is trusted completely. In ways Celestia raised Twilight considering that at a young age she showed amazing potential with magic by hatching Spike but it was out of control. Celestia somehow knew Twilight would be the bearer of the element of magic and that was why the test was to hatch Spike. Twilight's biggest fear is Celestia abandoning her. Celestia counts on Twilight to do the job right both in Equestria and outside of Equestria Spike Twilight's surrogate brother/friend/son in a way. Spike is Twilight's assistant before heading to Ponyville was the closest thing she had to a friend. Spike is very loyal to Twilight and his worst fear is being abandoned by Twilight. Pinkie Pie Twilight's foil among her friends is easily Pinkie Pie. Due to how crazy and random she is as opposed to Twilight being more logical and following schedules. Pinkie though is probably Twilight's best friend out of the five ponies and they get a few episodes focusing on them. She met Pinkie before the rest of the ponies, when she first arrived and Pinkie did a big gasp and made a big party which annoyed Twilight. Rainbow Dash Like Pinkie, Dash is a foil to Twilight Sparkle. While Rainbow Dash is a pegasus who expertises in flying and is prideful in her skills, Twilight is a unicorn who expertises in magic and is humble about her potential. They are probably the starkest characters in the Mane Cast and both are often critical of others. Rarity Not too much is known about her relationship to Rarity, although she does know Spike loves her obsessively. Applejack Applejack is Twilight's go to pony and right hand man when all the ponies are fighting threats. Like Twilight she is very humble and organized, but unlike her she gets into conflicts more times than anyone else. Fluttershy Like Rarity, not much is known about her relationship to Fluttershy. But the shy pegasus is probably one of her best friends as Twilight considered to bring her to the Gala if not her then Applejack. Trixie Twilight first meets Trixie while she was practicing her magic. Trixie boost to all the people of Ponyville calling herself the most magical unicorn ever and the great and powerful Trixie which annoyed everyone. However she was proven a fake after two ponies brought an Ursa Minor to the town and Twilight stopped it. Trixie later returned with a magic amulet that made herself more powerful but it also made her evil. She challenged Twilight to a magic dual and loser loser leaves town forever. Twilight lost and she had to find a way to stop Trixie. With help from Zecora and all her friends she beat Trixie. However despite all she did Trixie told Twilight she was sorry and Twilight being the kind pony she is forgives her. This might be a sign of those two becoming friends. Princess Luna Luna is a personal friend of Twilight and is very similar to her which Celestia may have picked up upon. Twilight helped Luna become more loved by the community as everyone was still afraid of her except for Twilight herself. Twilight and Luna also share some sense of something since during Halloween, Luna was the only one who knew Twilight was dressed up like Shining Armor Her Brother, Like Spike he was one of the closest things Twilight had to a friend. They were very close but after Twilight moved to Ponyville it got shattered. When Shining Armor announced his marriage to Cadence, she got possessive since Cadence was acting unusual. This was because he was brainwashed by Chrysalis and Twilight manages to save him. She saves him again in the Crystal Empire and Shining Armor finds this embarrassing that he always needs saving. Princess Cadence Her Sister in law, Cadence apparently was Twilight's foal-sitter when she was younger and they cared for each other much. When it was heard she was going to get married to Shining Armor, she was excited but put off when Cadance acted unusual. This was because Chrysalis was impersonating her and locked the real one away. Twilight found the real one entrapped in the mines and then helped her escape from her cell. After Chrysalis's defeat, she and her friends helped Cadence with The Crystal Empire with King Sombra Sunset Shimmer The B Team Twilight joined forces with the B Team in The Grand Summer Season Trek against Vilgax and his forces. She worked with all of them and was shown to be friends with all the team especially Bender, Skipper and Heloise. She played a big part in the story and helped them save the day from Discord who was the actual villain since he had backstabbing fever. Twilight then rejoins them for Totally Mobian Spies this time with her friends and joining up with the V Team to battle Iron Queen and her Syndicate. After this, she returns to help the team against the separate ensembles of her foe Discord and Sigma. She is highly loyal to the group especially Skipper, Bender and to a lesser extent Heloise and won't let them down by any means Lloyd Irving No Information yet Sheena Fujibayashi No Information yet Huey Freeman No Information yet. Riley Freeman No Information yet. Jimmy Neutron No Information yet. Delsin Rowe No Information yet. Agent Washington Twilight is Washington's handler, and Washington shows pure respect to her. Twilight sees Wash as more of a friend than just a mere soldier. Friends: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Candence, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, Django of the Dead, Heloise, Finn, Ice King, King Julian, Frida Suarez, Princess Bubblegum, Gnownam, Blue, Bartok, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Magneto, Snide, the P Team, Sagat, Luigi, Dr. House, Jack O' Lanturn, Stan Smith, Carmelita Fox, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, the Chief, Meowth, Mandark, the Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Sly Cooper, Cammy, Obi-Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jimmy Neutron, Cole Macgrath, Jake Miller, Huey Freeman, Riley Freeman, Robert Freeman, Delsin Rowe, Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Eugene Sims, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Danny Phantom, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Tak, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman, Roll, Phantom R, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Balthazar Blake, Kera Young, Trixie, Angry Video Game Nerd, Stoick, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Marie, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan, Wendy, Dr. Manhattan, Makoto, Harpuia, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Hades, Slade's ensemble, Dingo, Irene Addler, Saul Goodman, Kratos, the Striker Force, Discord, Death the Kid, Black Star, Tsuabki, Liz and Patty Thompson, Mr. Gold, Dr. Strange, Ozymandias, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liang, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Commander David Mason, Frank Woods, Angie Hinomoto, Jeremy Tsurgi, Nene Amano, Epsilon-Church, Carolina, Agent Washington, Caboose, Tucker(however gets annoyed by his antics), Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Sparrowmon, Starmon and Pickmon, Sarge(unwillingly has him as an ally), Grif, Simmons, Lopez the Heavy(to an extent), Donut, Monitamon, Sam Fisher, Anna Grimsdottir, Isaac Briggs, Charlie Cole, Suki, Crugger, Starkiller, Rogue, Night Crawler., Connor, Major Kirrahue, Buffy Summers, Dixie, Gonner, Agent York, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna Enemies: Nightmare Moon, Gilda, the Wingos, Film Flam Brothers, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Vilgax, Porky Minch, Cooler, King of Sorrow, Nega Zim, Nega Gir, Iron Queen, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters of Evil, Haytham Kenway, the Templar Order, GBF and his squad, Anarky, the Terrorist Unit, Morpheus, Nox Decious, Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario, Sasha, Alden Tate, Kessler, John White/The Beast, Lord Bagra, Tactimon, Dr. Eggman, Laylamon, Blastmon, AxeKnightmon, the Federation, Rorke, Breakdramon, Majid Sadiq, Makarov, Dr. Leonard Church, the Meta, Andriy Kobin. Jesse, Peter Pan, Lord Tirek, Brooke Augustine, Dukat, Loki, Albert Wesker, the Didact, Andrew Del Rio, Promethean Knights, Locus, Felix (RvB), Divatox Gallery twlight 1.png|Twilight Thinking twlight 2.png twlight 3.png twlight 4.png twlight 5.png twlight 6.png twlight 7.png twlight 8.png twlight 9.png twlight 10.png Twilight_Sparkle_smile_S01E01.png 201px-S2E04_Twilight_at_the_door.png|Twilight in a wizard costume twlight 44.png twlight 45.png twlight 46.png twlight 47.png twlight 48.png twlight 49.png twlight 50.png twlight 51.png|"The Mare in the moon" twlight 52.png twlight 53.png twlight 54.png twlight 55.png|Twilight Shocked twlight 56.png twlight 57.png twlight 58.png twlight 59.png twlight 60.png twlight 61.png|Twilight Sad twlight 62.png twlight 63.png|Twilight Happy twlight 64.png twlight 66.png Twilight_S2E25_cropped.png Twilight_Sparkle_Spiiike_S01E01.png Twilight_as_a_princess_preview_S3E13.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle MLP-PRINCESS_510x317.jpg|The future of Twilight Sparkle 7twi.jpg|Okay, Rainbow Dash. I think we've gotten the point a while ago. 10t.jpg Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle & Delsin Rowe.jpg|Twilight Sparkle with her Team/Allies, Jimmy Neutron and Delsin Rowe Princess_Twilight_Sparkle_singing_S3E13.png|Twilight sings a song. Twilight_Sparkle_with_a_bird's_nest_on_her_head_S2E03.png|Psycho Twilight Twilight and Wash.png|Twilight with Agent Washington Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Sane Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Fifth in Command Category:Partner Category:Cute Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Lawful Good Category:Parental Substitutes Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Royalty Category:Sibling Category:Guile Hero Category:Videos Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Animals Category:Deuteragonists Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:The B Crew Category:Third in Command Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Breakout Characters Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters in The B Crew Storyline Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Main Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Teleporters Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Protagonists in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of The Discord Saga Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Twilight and Flash Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Flyers Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Main Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Leading Ladies Category:Girlfriends Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Champion of Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Love Interests of Flash Sentry Category:Badass Princess Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Characters in Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Main Members of The B Team in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Main Members of The B Team in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The B Team in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The B Team in Blackpool Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebelion Story Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Spotlight Stealing Squad Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Characters in the FR Halloween Special Category:B Team Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Members of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Hybrid Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Mentors Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Federal Army of Chorus Category:Main Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Members of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90